1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a cowl for a vehicle, such as a motorcycle. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a cowl structure that covers a side portion of a motorcycle and includes a duct to exhaust heat.
2. Background Art
Vehicle cowls (e.g., exterior covers) with an opening for exhausting heat are known. For example, a motorcycle cowl may be arranged on the side of the motorcycle, and exhaust heat generated by heat generating parts such as a radiator, an engine, an air exhaust pipe, and the like. Conventionally, a side cowl has a depression formed on its surface and extending from the exhaust opening toward a rear of the motorcycle. In this way, a negative pressure is produced in the opening to form an air flow going from the inside of the cowl to the outside of the cowl.